


I Don't Fucking Knit

by Pandamilo



Series: Drabbles and Prompts Along [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Mpreg, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is fat with the old mans twins.Yuri is not impressed.





	I Don't Fucking Knit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crownedcirce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcirce/gifts), [Bullsfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullsfish/gifts), [topcatnikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topcatnikki/gifts).



> A product of discord chats about knitting baby clothes? I have the best friends.

Stupid fucking Katsudon and the Old Man were going to be _parents_.

Yuuri looked ridiculous with his fat waddle from carrying twins almost to full term, and Viktor’s soft heartedness that let Yuuri eat whatever he wanted the entire pregnancy had _not_ helped that fact.

“You are a terrible Alpha.” Yuri shook his head, watching as Yuuri shuffled along in front of him towards his designated room. He was going to be induced today and Viktor had insisted Yuri be there for god only knows what reason.

“Yurio! I am a brilliant Alpha.” Viktor huffed, speeding up to take Yuuri’s hand as he struggled into their room and onto the bed.

“You let him get fat.”

“I’m carrying twins, Yurio. There is three of us here.” Yuuri puffed, breathing deeply as he patted and soothed his belly; something about being pregnant had completely subdued the Omega and he never took the bait anymore.

“Can’t wait to meet you both, darlings.” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s protruding stomach as Yuri made gagging noises in the seat near the large nest-like bed. Viktor stuck out his tongue like a child before continuing to fuss around Yuuri and fiddle with the nest.

“Why do I have to be here for this? As soon as this all starts I am _not_ stayin- is that my scarf?!” Yuri gruffed, snatching a leopard print square he could see sticking out of the side of Yuuri’s bedding only to be snarled at by the two other men in the room.

“You’re an Omega and you are basically like my eldest child. Yes, your scarf is in my nest but if you touch it again I may have to bite your hand off.” Yuuri snarled, lurching forward in a wave of pain as the smell of distressed Alpha became oppressively thick in the small room.

“Calm yourself, Vitya-” Yuuri paused to huff, reaching for his mate’s hand. “It’s just contractions, it’s _meant_ to happen.”

“Can I get you something? Do you need something else for your nest? What can I get you, love?” Viktor questioned frantically, fluttering around Yuuri.

“Could you get me some ice chips? I think I saw a machine down the hall- and he’s already gone.” Yuuri let out a short laugh, shaking his head as he adjusted the jacket Viktor had left out of place in his rush for the door.

“How can you put up with that idiot? You’re the one having pups and he is worse than you.” Yuri grumbled, arms crossed over his chest and eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Look Yuri, I’m sure Otabek won’t be like that but Vitya is my mate and if he wasn’t his usual frantic self, I honestly don’t think I could cope.”

“Hey!” Yuri growled. They had discussed his crush on the older alpha but he wasn’t ready for Viktor, or anyone else for that matter, to find out about it.

“Oh hush and come here a second, please.” Yuuri panted, taking Yuri’s arm and gripping tightly to his sleeve as he breathed through the next wave of contractions. “S-sorry, it’s just. Your smell, it’s n-not as helpful as Vitya but it’s-it’s familiar enough.”

Yuri stood next to the bed, letting his own scent seep a little more into the room and felt the rumbling response Yuuri gave at his obvious wish to help, even if he would never say it out loud.

“Thank you.” As soon as Yuuri seemed to have calmed, Yuri pulled away again and reached into his bag. He tugged out something balled up and leopard print before thrusting it into Yuuri’s lap and sitting back down in the chair.

“Yuri, what is this?” Yuuri let the garments fall open, two small knitted sweaters in leopard print wool with matching booties sat in his lap. “Yuri… Yuri you knitted these for them?” Yuuri’s eyes were already welling up with tears as he ran his fingers slowly over the tiny clothing items.

“I don’t fucking knit, Katsudon. I battle with my knife needles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudo are so appreciated ♡


End file.
